


Told You So

by SR240



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR240/pseuds/SR240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Asami was right all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These are two fic ideas that have been floating around in my head since forever and a day, but when I started writing I realized that they actually went together perfectly, so I combined them and made them one whole story. I have to say, I'm really pleased with this one.

After the excitement of the press conference, really all anyone had wanted to do was return to Air Temple Island, eat the largest meal possible, and head straight to bed. The previous 72 hours had been so stressful and taxing on everyone – not just their little group, but the entire world – that Asami had the distinct impression no one really knew what to say or do in the moment. It was as if they had passed into another realm of sorts, a universe parallel to the one they had been living in up until now; everything might’ve looked relatively the same, but nothing felt the same. 

_Well, maybe not everything looks the same,_ she thought to herself, gazing out over the water from her place at the kitchen window, towards the sparkling lights of downtown. While she couldn’t see them from her present location, she knew the vines were continuing to grow, swell, and snake their way through the cobblestone streets. They had rapidly started shifting seemingly within hours of Harmonic Convergence’s end, and if they didn’t stop soon, they would have a major infrastructural hassle on their hands. They almost seemed to have a mind of their own, bent on overtaking the roads and major hubs of Republic City, and seemingly uncaring whether or not its citizens wanted or were prepared for such a thing.

She set down her dish towel, wondering to herself what they would do about it if it came to that. _Maybe Korra knows a way to get rid of them,_ she mused, _but given that they’re spirit vines, I’m not sure it’s that simple. There might be a way to build the infrastructure around them. Zaofu had that raised rail line. Maybe that would work with highways…_

__Her daydreaming was interrupted by a small movement on the docks just below her line of vision. As if thinking of her friend had suddenly made her materialize out of thin air, Korra wandered down towards the edge of the dock. Her head was bent, gazing down at her moccasins, and her posture was unmistakably morose. If she didn’t know better, Asami would’ve simply assumed her friend was tired – after all, fighting the world’s entire force of evil did tend to wear one out, not to mention having Raava ripped from her and her connection with her past lives destroyed – but she knew that it was heartbreak, rather than fatigue, that was responsible for her glum state. She didn’t need to see Korra’s face to know she was in pain.__

Her heart twinged with sympathy. She and Mako had never been as serious as he and Korra, but she did remember what it had felt like when he finally had broken up with her, both times. _Or not-broken up,_ she thought wryly. The disappointment, both in him and in herself. The feeling that it had been a sort of waste, even if it hadn’t been. And that wasn’t after a 6-month, committed relationship. Mako hadn’t been her first love, but she knew he was Korra’s, who had spent her entire life locked away in a compound with no real exposure to boys her own age. _Or girls, for that matter,_ she added as an afterthought. It had been the younger girl’s first taste of romance, of companionship. To have that end, especially the way it did, had to be nothing short of crushing. Now, without the distraction of Harmonic Convergence and the announcing of the opened portals serving as distraction, she undoubtedly had to face the reality of processing her and Mako’s break-up.

__She stood there for a moment, contemplating her next move. She didn’t know whether or not Korra would welcome any company, or if she preferred to be alone with her thoughts._ _

_I suppose I won’t know unless I ask,_ she concluded. She turned on her heel, scooping her coat up from the back of the chair and slipping into it, buttoning it up against the chill of the winter air she knew awaited her. She started out of the kitchen, but then stopped when something caught her eye. She gave a small smile as she grabbed two cups and a small bottle off the countertop next to the dishrack, before descending down the stairs towards the docks.

__***_ _

__Korra seemed to sense her footsteps before she even stepped off the dirt path on to the wooden planks. She turned around almost immediately, and seemed to perk up a bit when she saw who it was – her expression was akin to pleasant surprise. Asami supposed that was fair – the two had only recently grown closer in the past few months, but it was close enough that Asami felt comfortable considering Korra not just a friend, but a rather good friend._ _

_Yeah. Sure. You’re a **great** friend. A friend who needs to tell her what happened with you and Mako while she was gone,_ she thought, her stomach giving a sickening lurch of guilt. Even if she had been under the impression that he and Korra were totally finished, in retrospect, the idea that she had been so quick to jump straight back into her ex’s arms just days after she’d disappeared left her disgusted with herself. _How could I have sunk so low?_ She berated herself harshly. The fact that she’d been at literally her lowest point since her mother’s death, that she’d always had a penchant for making stupid, poorly-thought-out decisions and seeking comfort in the wrong places when in times of emotional distress seemed like nothing more than a paltry excuse on this side of it. She didn’t even know if Korra would want to still be her friend once she came clean about it. _And I’ll have to. But now’s not the time._

__Korra gave her a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, and Asami didn’t need to be standing right over her to see that she’d been crying. Her blue eyes, normally so bright and vibrant – had they always been that blue? – were red-rimmed and puffy. The tip of her nose was red, but not from the cold winter air._ _

__“Hey,” Asami offered, feeling a little silly. Korra simply sniffled._ _

__“Hey,” she answered, her voice a little hoarse. Asami came up beside her, hugging herself against the chill._ _

__“Want some company?” she asked, trying to keep her voice as light as possible. She wanted Korra to know that “no” was an acceptable answer._ _

__Instead, the younger girl’s grin seemed to grow a bit bigger, and she scooched over on the dock to make a bit more room. “Sure. That’d be great.”_ _

__Asami lowered herself down beside her, adjusting her skirt and coat, grateful she’d chosen to wear her boots tonight to protect against the winter breeze. She set the cups and bottle down beside her and looked over at her friend. Korra’s expression had returned to one of total dejection – her eyes watery, her face splotchy. Her hair was down, falling across her forehead, cheeks and shoulders, grazing the scar that had formed on her cheek. Asami decided right then and there that it was her favorite hairstyle on her. While the wolf tails may have been Water Tribe tradition, and she’d always found Korra pretty, her loosened hair accented her features in a way that made her look downright beautiful, especially when the moonlight was shining on it so brightly like it was tonight._ _

_Why the hell am I staring?_

__She looked away, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, but not entirely sure why. She cleared her throat, wringing her hands a little awkwardly._ _

__“I know that this is a dumb question, but…how are you doing?”_ _

__Korra gave a small laugh, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “I’ve been better. Can’t you tell?”_ _

__Asami awarded her with a warm smile. “For what it’s worth, you’re holding it together pretty well.”_ _

__Korra laughed again. “I…it’s weird. On the one hand, I’m completely shattered. But on the other hand…” She drifted off._ _

__Asami’s eyebrows rose. “On the other hand?”_ _

__The younger girl shrugged. “I know it was the right decision. So it’s hard, and it hurts like hell, but…I’m not sorry we made it. Honestly, we probably should’ve made it a long time ago,” she confessed, looking down at her hands._ _

__Asami nodded in understanding, looking down at the water lapping against the posts. “Sometimes it takes a while to call something quits. Especially when you really love someone.”_ _

__Korra turned her hands up in a gesture of helplessness. “That’s just it, Asami,” she said, turning to face her. “I loved him. I really did. And he loved me. I _know_ he did. And I know that he acts like a total idiot sometimes, but…he’s a good guy. But even still…it wasn’t right. I don’t understand that.” She sighed, shaking her head, fresh tears starting to glisten in her eyes. “Why wasn’t it right?” She choked out in a whisper. _ _

__Asami’s heart broke at the expression on her face. She gave a small, empathetic shrug, shaking her head. “I don’t know, Korra. I don’t know if you’ll ever know.”_ _

__Korra sniffled again, blue eyes shifting down to the dark water. Asami chose her next words carefully._ _

__“The thing is…sometimes these things don’t make sense, you know? There can be someone with whom it should totally work, and everything is in place for it to work, and it should make sense, but for some reason it just doesn’t. Then, there can be someone who you never in a million years would think could be the right one, and you never even so much as looked at them that way, and they end up being absolutely perfect for you. And there’s no explaining it. It just…happens.”_ _

__Korra gave a bitter laugh. “Yeah. I’m sure.”_ _

__Asami pursed her lips, tentatively reaching out to touch the younger girl’s shoulder. “It’s going to happen, Korra. I promise. You’re 18 years old, and you have your whole life ahead of you. It might not be right away, hell, it might not even be soon, but one day, there’s going to be someone with whom it just…works. Trust me on that.”_ _

__The tears had started to flow again. Korra swallowed roughly, obviously trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. “What if it doesn’t, though?” She asked painfully. She blinked, a tear spilling over onto her dark cheek. “What if that was it, Asami? What if that was the one big love of my life, and it didn’t work out, and I don’t get another chance? I know it sounds so ridiculous to be saying that at my age, but that’s honestly what it feels like. It took me 17 years to even like someone like that, and I spent my whole life just not being able to connect to people at all that way, and I just can’t shake this awful feeling that that was The One Big One, and it got away, and…” she broke off, unable to continue._ _

__Asami stared at her for a long moment, her own throat aching on Korra’s behalf with the anguished confession. Finally, she turned, picking up the bottle and two cups, popping open the cork. Korra’s eyes widened when she saw what it was._ _

__“Fire Whiskey?”_ _

__“You need this,” Asami commented, pouring her a cup and handing it over to her. Korra was so shocked she laughed through her tears._ _

__“Are you serious? Did you steal this from the cabinet?”_ _

__“It was on the counter!” Asami giggled, feigning innocence. “Come on, how else do you think you do this? Friends comfort each other after breakups with girl talk and alcohol. It’s tradition.” She reached for Korra’s hand, pressing the cup into her palm before pouring her own glass. “Come on. Bottoms up.”_ _

__Korra couldn’t help but chuckle again, clinking her cup against Asami’s before bringing the liquid to her lips. She tossed it back, and instantly her face grimaced and she swallowed the burning concoction with a total lack of grace. She flung her hands and puckered her lips, her eyes shut tight. Asami couldn’t help but let out a loud bark of laughter._ _

__“Blegh! That was disgusting! How does anyone drink this stuff?!”_ _

__“It’s better if you sip it,” Asami giggled, smoothly swallowing her own mouthful. The pleasant warmth tingled in her chest and spread out towards her arms and legs._ _

__Korra smacked her lips, shuddering a bit. “I think I need to let this one settle first,” she joked, looking down into the cup. They both laughed, before turning their gazes out towards downtown._ _

__The silence was long, but not uncomfortable. They sat in companionable quietude, and Asami suddenly had the realization that this was probably the happiest she’d felt in a while, despite the circumstances. Korra’s words from earlier rang in her ears. When she spoke again, she was hesitant, but kind._ _

__“Can I be honest with you?” she asked. The Avatar glanced over at her, seemingly ripped from her own thoughts._ _

__“Of course you can,” she responded._ _

__Once again, Asami chose her words carefully. She knew there was a chance that this could be taken the wrong way, and that was the last thing she wanted._ _

__“I…don’t think he was your One Big One,” she confessed, her hands wrapped tightly around her cup. When Korra didn’t reply, she looked up to meet her eyes and was relieved to see no anger or malice in them. That gave her the strength to continue. “I think he was your first one. That’s not insignificant. But…The Big One? Like, the one big Love Of Your Life? I…I think that’s yet to come. I don’t know when and I don’t know who it will be, but I think that when it does, it’s going to be absolutely amazing.”_ _

She paused, letting her words sink in. She could tell that Korra was touched by the vote of confidence. She awarded Asami with another smile, and this one actually seemed to reach her eyes a bit. A small flutter stirred in Asami’s chest. _Must be the Fire Whiskey,_ she mused.

__Korra good-naturedly nudged her with her shoulder. “You realize that this all applies to you, too, you know,” she offered. Asami responded with a scoffing laugh._ _

__“Oh, please. I don’t…yeah.” She took another sip of her drink._ _

__This time it was Korra’s turn to furrow her brow. “I’m serious, Asami. I don’t know anyone who deserves that more than you. I mean, you’re like…the perfect woman. Spirits.”_ _

__Asami smiled sadly. “I’m not perfect, Korra. Not by a long shot.”_ _

__Korra rolled her eyes. “Ok fine, maybe not technically perfect, but c’mon. Look at you! You’re the smartest, kindest, most beautiful woman in the entire world. That’s just an objective fact. Let’s not kid ourselves.”_ _

Something about her saying those words caused the heat to rise in Asami’s cheeks. The flutter in her chest suddenly intensified. _That’s weird,_ she commented internally. _Maybe I should stop drinking this stuff. It’s getting me all flustered._

__“You’re very kind, but you’re wrong,” she demurred. Korra pouted._ _

__“No I’m not. I’m the Avatar, and I have spoken, and I say you’re perfect. Honestly, I have no idea how no one has snatched you up yet.” She paused for a moment, tilting her head in consideration. “Actually, wait. Yes, I do know how. Honestly, I’m not sure there’s anyone out there who is good enough for you.”_ _

__“Stop it,” Asami protested._ _

__“No.” Korra’s grin was a mile wide. Asami wasn’t certain, but she was pretty sure she could see a small tinge of pink on her friend’s cheeks._ _

__“You’re not going to let me win this one?”_ _

__“Afraid not. Avatar Privileges. I always win. You should know that by now.”_ _

__Asami laughed heartily. “Ok, fine! How about we both just agree that we both deserve it, and here’s hoping it comes sooner rather than later.” She held up the bottle, tipping a bit more of the Fire Whiskey into Korra’s cup. “Cheers?”_ _

__Korra clinked her glass. “Cheers to that.” She brought it to her lips. Asami shot her a warning look._ _

__“Sip it this time!”_ _

__“No, I’m good. I think I’m used to it now.”_ _

__“Korra – ”_ _

__The younger girl tossed it back, and immediately gagged, spitting and coughing. Asami wiggled her eyebrows, running her tongue over her teeth._ _

__“Toldya so.”_ _

__****_ _

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

__After this many years of navigating a what often seemed like impossible schedule, Korra was often able to arrange things to get home at a decent hour. That said, that didn’t mean that there wasn’t still the occasional random crisis or emergency council meeting that ran into the wee hours of the morning, and which resulted in her dragging her exhausted form home just a few hours before dawn. After having been locked into negotiations about United Republic Voting Districts with President Zhuan until just before midnight, she had stayed after signing off on ordinances with Tenzin in the hope that it would prevent her from having to return and finish them the day after, granting her a much-needed day off. Finally, at around 2am, the airbending master had all but shoved her out of city hall when he noticed her beginning to nod off over the rice parchment scrolls scattering across the desk. While she felt a little guilty about leaving him to wrap up (“only 30 more minutes! I can finish here.”), she couldn’t find the strength of will to argue with him, even half-heartedly._ _

__The flight back to Future Industries Tower was exactly what she needed to wake up a bit. She landed gracefully on the sidewalk of the outdoor atrium just in front of the entrance, spinning her glider closed before pushing her way through the revolving glass door._ _

__The lobby was completely empty save for Xing, the nighttime security guard and the one who Korra saw the most. He was seated at the receiving desk, reviewing some papers, and looked up upon her entrance. He gave a prim smile and Korra bit down on the urge to laugh. Xing was always the picture of polished, refined professionalism, which contrasted sharply with her casual nature. He stood to greet her, giving a small bow._ _

__“Good evening, Avatar Korra! Or should I say good morning?”_ _

__She laughed, running her hand through her short hair. “Xing. I’ve lived here for nearly 3 years now. We see each other literally every single day. How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Korra?”_ _

__Xing was unfazed, offering another prim smile. “At least once more, Avatar,” he responded. “As always.”_ _

__She gave him a wry smile. “Okay, okay. Fine.” She reached into her pocket, pulling out her key to the penthouse elevator and inserting it into the lock, opening the doors. She stepped inside, offering him a winning smile. "Good night, Xing.”_ _

__He nodded again. “Good night, Avatar.”_ _

__He disappeared behind the sliding doors and the elevator jerked to life. It was a private elevator that only served the penthouse, so she arrived on the 43rd floor within seconds. A soft ding announced her arrival, and she stepped off the lift into the living room._ _

__Naga was curled up by the fireplace, where some embers still smoldered. At the sound of her mistress’s arrival, she was roused from her slumber, her enormous head lifting to greet her. Her tail wagged immediately as she gave a big yawn and stretch. Korra laughed, leaning her glider against the wall next to the front door before crossing the room and kneeling down to embrace her friend._ _

__“How’s my favorite girl?” She cooed softly, pressing a kiss into Naga’s soft fur. She considered a moment, then clarified. “Well, favorite non-human girl.”_ _

__Naga grunted, licking her hand and giving her a large doggie smile. She blinked sleepily and Korra gave her a rigorous scratch behind her ears._ _

__“Don’t let me interrupt,” she whispered. “Let’s get some sleep. We’ll play some airball fetch in the morning.”_ _

__Naga whinnied in approval before curling back up and settling back in for some more sleep. Korra stood and twisted her body in a long, languorous stretch, before kicking off her boots and padding barefoot down the hall to the bedroom. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, she pushed the door open lightly and slipped inside, shutting it softly behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and landed on the form in her bed, her breath hitching in her chest at the sight._ _

__Her fiancée was fast asleep, her back turned to her, her long, raven hair spilling over her creamy white shoulders, which Korra couldn’t help but immediately notice were completely bare. The sheets were pulled up over her long legs, draped over the curve of her hip, which was pretty good indicator that Asami had fallen asleep sans pajamas – given the oppressive heat of the summer evenings they’d been dealing with lately, it was likely she did so for practical purposes more than anything else, though Korra certainly wasn’t complaining. Her stomach gave a pleasant dip as her eyes scanned Asami’s beautiful body, and it wasn’t long before looking wasn’t enough and the desire to touch won out. She softly crossed the room to the other woman’s side of the bed and sat down on the edge, gazing down at her face._ _

__She smiled tenderly as she reached out to smooth the coal colored locks away from Asami’s forehead, giving her an unobstructed view of her features. Suddenly, how badly she had missed her that day seemed to hit her full force, and it felt like it had been an eternity since she’d last seen her when in reality they had eaten breakfast together just that morning before they’d both headed to work._ _

__She wanted so badly to wake her but decided against it. Instead, she opted for leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against her rumpled temple, her fingers stroking through her hair._ _

__Despite her best intentions to let her sleep, the gesture proved enough to pull Asami from her slumber. She stirred, letting out a small moan as her eyes fluttered open, vibrant green meeting vibrant blue. Korra smiled guiltily, continuing to sift her fingers through the other woman's tousled hair, her thumb tracing across her cheekbone._ _

__“Hi,” she whispered adoringly. Asami smiled sleepily._ _

__“Hi,” she answered back, reaching to interlace her fingers with Korra’s. The Avatar glanced down at their joined hands, her heart swelling with a sort of possessive pride at the sight of the diamond ring that sparkled on Asami’s hand, reflecting the moonlight._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Korra apologized. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”_ _

__“It’s okay,” her fiancée responded, her hand smoothing over her arm, fingering the navy arm band over her bicep. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I tried to wait up for you but I didn’t make it past one.”_ _

__Korra bit her lip. “It went super late tonight. But I think we have everything wrapped up. I don’t have to go back in tomorrow. I’ll have the whole day to stay in bed with you, if the CEO of Future Industries can fit me into her busy schedule,” she teased._ _

__Asami laughed and it was the best sound in the world. She reached up to cup Korra’s face with both hands. “Come here,” she whispered, sliding her hands down to tug on the thin straps of her tunic._ _

__Korra didn’t need to be told twice. She may have been the Avatar, master of all 4 elements and undoubtedly the most powerful creature in the entire world, but Asami could reduce her to putty between her talented, mechanical hands with one word or gesture, every time. She groaned with need as their lips met, and she immediately teased her tongue against the crease, requesting entrance. Asami gratefully accepted, and Korra groaned again at the taste. Even now, after 3 years of kissing this woman beneath her, it still tasted like drinking from the world’s sweetest spring._ _

__“I missed you,” Asami whispered against her lips. Korra moved to kiss her jaw, then descended down onto her neck, peppering kisses over her collar bone._ _

__“I want you,” she responded huskily, dipping lower still to kiss the valley between her soft, ample breasts. Asami gasped as Korra’s mouth closed over one firm nipple, her fingers flexing and gripping into the short, choppy bob. She gave a tug, urging her fiancée back up her body, their lips crashing together once again in a hungry kiss._ _

__“You have too much clothing on,” Asami whispered urgently, her hands deftly untying the fur pelt from around her waist. She tossed it to the side, her fingers immediately tugging at the string at the front of Korra’s pants, hooking her fingers into the waistband and pulling the younger woman fully on top of her. She moaned at the feeling of Korra’s weight fully pressed against her, their mouths fiercely meeting again. Asami’s hands moved from tangling themselves in her hair to the bottom of her tunic, breaking their fervid kisses only to whip the shirt up over Korra’s head, leaving her in only her bindings and trousers, propped up on her hands over the heiress. It wasn’t long before those, too, had joined the heap of clothing strewn on the floor._ _

__***_ _

__The sun was just starting to rise when Asami finally knew her body couldn’t take anymore. The sweet, tingling sensation between her thighs continued to linger pleasantly as she curled herself into Korra’s side, tangling her long legs with hers and tucking her head between the younger woman’s shoulder and neck. Korra sighed happily, pressing her lips against her fiancée’s forehead, lying on her back and gazing up at the ceiling of their bedroom. Her hand drifted down lazily to stroke Asami’s hip. The sweat on her skin and soaking the nape of her neck was starting to dry, and the chill of the morning had begun to seep in, so she was grateful, in more ways than one, for the woman pressed against her._ _

__They lay there in silence for a long while as the room began to fill with the dusky, ginger haze of daybreak. Asami’s free hand gently skated its fingers across Korra’s collar bone, listening to the soothing lub-dub of her heartbeat beneath her ear. Finally, just as Korra felt she might drift off to sleep, Asami spoke._ _

__“Korra?”_ _

__“Mm?” she responded, her eyes still closed._ _

__“Do you remember that night out on the dock? After Harmonic Convergence?”_ _

__Korra’s eyes fluttered open as the memory came flooding back. She grinned._ _

__“With the Fire Whiskey?”_ _

__Asami giggled. “Yeah.”_ _

__Korra’s giggle mixed with hers. “Of course I do. Why do you ask?”_ _

__Asami bit her lip, blushing a bit._ _

__“Do you remember what I said to you?”_ _

__Korra squirmed onto her side so that she was lying face to face with her, reaching out to pull her closer into her arms. She pressed a chaste kiss to Asami’s lips._ _

__“You said a lot of things to me that night. Which one?”_ _

__“When you said you were afraid you’d never find love again.”_ _

__Korra closed her eyes, smiling in remembrance. “Oh, that’s right. I did say that.” She opened her eyes, looking a little sheepish. “Wow. That was a long time ago.”_ _

__Asami cupped her cheek. “And I said that you would. Remember that?”_ _

__Korra’s eyes began to glisten. “Yeah. And If I recall correctly, not only did you say that I would, you said that it would be the love of my life, and it would be amazing.”_ _

__“You didn’t believe me.”_ _

__Korra bit her lip humbly, pulling her closer so that their foreheads were touching. “You’re right. I didn’t.”_ _

__Asami leaned in, kissing her deeply. Korra’s arms wound tightly around her as her pale hands reached up to cup her face, fingers digging into the chestnut locks. When they finally parted, Asami smiled at her, feeling her own eyes well up in turn._ _

__“I told you so.”_ _

__**The End.** _ _


End file.
